Tengu
Tengus are avian humanoids whose features strongly resemble crows. They have broad beaks and both their arms and their legs end in powerful talons. Though tengu are unable to fly, iridescent feathers cover their bodies—this plumage is usually black, though occasionally brown or blue-back. Their skin, talons, beaks, and eyes are similarly coloured, and most non-tengu have great difficulty telling individuals apart. Tengu who wish to be more easily identified by other humanoids may bleach certain feathers or decorate their beaks with dyes, paint, or tiny glued ornaments. Though they are about the same height as humans, they have slight builds and tend to hunch over. A tengu’s eyes sit slightly back and to the sides of his head, giving him binocular vision with a slightly more panoramic field of view than other humanoids. Like many avians, tengu have hollow bones and reproduce by laying eggs. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Tengu are fast and observant, but relatively fragile and delicate. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Constitution. * Type: Tengu are humanoids with the tengu subtype. * Size: Tengu are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Tengu have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Tengu begin play speaking Common and Sierran. Tengu with high Intelligence scores can choose any language they want (except for secret languages, such as Druidic, High Khalivarian, or Aboleth). This is limited to Brentian languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sneaky: Tengu gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. * Gifted Linguist: Tengu gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language. Offense Racial Traits * Swordtrained: Tengus are trained from birth in swordplay, and as a result are automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). * Natural Weapons: A tengu has a bite attack that deals 1d3 points of damage. Senses Racial Traits * Senses: Tengus have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. * Carrion Sense: Many tengu have a natural ability to sniff out carrion. While their sense of smell isn’t as keen as that of other species, it is particularly attuned to the scent of injuries or death. Tengu with this racial trait have a limited scent ability, which only functions for corpses and badly wounded creatures (50% or fewer hit points). This racial trait replaces gifted linguist. * Claw Attack: Tengu with this racial trait have learned to use their claws as natural weapons. They gain two claw attacks as primary natural attacks that deal 1d3 points of damage, and are treated as having the Improved Unarmed Strike feat for the purpose of qualifying for other feats. This racial trait replaces swordtrained. * Deft Swords: Some tengu learn dazzling blade techniques that allow them to use their weapons to protect against combat manoeuvres. They gain a +2 dodge bonus to CMD while wielding a swordlike weapon. This racial trait replaces natural weapon and sneaky. * Glide: Some tengus can use their feathered arms and legs to glide. Tengu with this racial trait can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, a tengu may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet he falls. This racial trait replaces gifted linguist. * Bird of Paradise: Some tengu may not represent typical corvidae, and instead belong to minority ethnicities that changes their plummage. This grants them a bright, colourful set of feathers and a more flamboyant way of behaving. As a result, these Tengu gain a +2 to Charisma instead of Wisdom. * Kakaysian Monk: Some tengu are raised from birth to worship and serve Kakaysia , and unlock inner strength. These tengu gain a +2 to strength instead of dexterity. Category:Brentia Category:Races